This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to identify variability within the genome that may be associated with the risk of developing an adult psychiatric illness prior to the age of 25-years old. To this end, we propose to collect DNA from psychiatric patients between the ages of 7 and 25 years old and from psychiatric patients over 25 years old who have a documented illness onset prior to the age of 25 years old as well as from adult first-degree relatives. We propose to utilize both traditional genetic association strategies as well as novel genetic approaches to identify the DNA sequences that may confer risk for the development of early onset psychiatric illness.